Tyrance
Tyrance is an alpha male Tyrannosaurus rex, the most powerful and determined animal to have ever walked the Earth. The mate of Tyria, the slayer of the Dominums, and above the rest--the Tyrant Lord. Biography 20 years before the infamous asteroid set in motion the doom of the dinosaurs, Tyrance, the future Tyrant King, was born. He hatched within a mangrove in a swamp outside the Golden Land. He was the oldest of five hatchlings; the other four were his siblings (in order from oldest to youngest): Tyrantic, Tyrana, Tyranno, and Tyrani. Just after his siblings entered the world, their father, Tyranak, set out on a hunt. He returned triumphantly with a Triceratops, and his mate, Tyranoa, set a piece of meat in front of the offspring. Tyrance, being the first born, ate his fill first. However, Tyrantic attacked him, and the two fought, with the superior, Tyrance, coming out on top. Tyranak and Tyranoa disregarded it as childhood rivalry. Three years later, when their parents were on a hunt, the juveniles were attacked by a pack of Nanotyrannus. They managed to hold them off until Tyranoa arrived, killing all of them herself. After Tyranak led one final hunt, the entire family set off on a perilous journey to the Golden Land--a place rich in herbivores and beautiful landscapes. During the trip, they encountered Giganoctus's pack of Giganotosaurus--arch-rivals of Tyranak's tyrant pack, and barbarians to all other dinosaurs. Tyranak engaged in a brief battle with Giganoctus, easily defeating and asserting his dominance over the lesser predator. When they at last reached the Golden Land, the adult tyrannosaurs engaged in a battle with the area's current apex predators--Acranthic and his pack of Acrocanthosaurus atokensis. The tyrants of course won, taking the land as their own and claiming the towering mountain Taghia-Sakhra--of which Acranthic and his pack had stolen from the previous ruling rex. Three years after they became the new rulers, Tyrance set out on his first hunt, but unfortunately failed. Days later, after Tyranak taught his son more techniques, he successfully made his first kill--hauling back a fully grown Anatotitan ''to their home. Another three years after that, a blizzard struck the Golden Land, and Tyrance and his siblings were temporarily separated from their parents on a journey to find food after the devastating herbivore migration to warmer grounds. However, despite the danger, they were reunited with them. When the snows finally receded, Tyrantic was still jealous of his brother. After a relatively peaceful practice-battle amidst the golden grassy plains of Dhahabi'ard, another name for the Golden-Land--Tyrantic's jealously at Tyrance's beating him led the two to another battle. The two engaged in yet another duel, this time within the catacombs underneath Taghia-Sakhra, and with one of Tyranak's pack members trying to break up the fighting. However, Tyrantic snapped the fellow pack member's neck, and his father banished him from the pack. Tyrance once again saw his brother when the latter collapsed a 300-foot cliff by knocking a boulder into it. Tyrantic brutally mauled his younger sibling Tyranno immediately after when the latter tried to defeat him for his wrongdoings, but Tyrance intervened and threw his brother over a cliff into a swamp. However, Tyrance's life took a turn for the worst, when Tyranak and his pack of ten rex were thrust into a battle with Giganoctus. The latter had been told by the still alive Tyrantic where the rex lived, and how to invade Taghia-Sakhra. They fought, this time each with their respective packs by their side. When they seemingly had Giganoctus beat, the Giga smashed his skull into a rock, shattering the plateau they were fighting on. Sadly, both Tyranak and Tyranoa fell in battle, but not before the former told his eldest son that he was his successor, the Tyrant King. In the aftermath, Tyrance walked down the mountain, staring at their bodies. The psychological pain was too much, and he fled the Golden Land, not to be seen for years. This allowed Tyrantic to assume the throne, despite being the false king. Tyrance traveled to Hell Creek to forget his past-life and adopt a new, more nomadic one. After a few years of living this new life, he ventured out to a new location. He encountered a tyrannosaur that was feasting upon carrion in a bush, the beast was named Tynax. Tyrance was reluctant to face him, for he did not want to kill unless he had to invoke his alpha-status, but was forced to and inevitably ended the rex. On a hike up a mountain passin, the future Tyrant Lord faced a young Nequit Dominum. The future Unstoppable Lord was rather thin and going through a growth spurt at the time, and Tyrance easily defeated him--although he was disturbed by his look and unrelenting aggression. After months of journey, Tyrance came upon what he had been searching for, the sounds of a female tyrant. He met Tyria, his soon to be mate, in a marshlands far out from Hell Creek and the Golden-Land. Tyro, and Tyron, her childhood friends, too accepted Tyrance into their pack after he aided Tyria in tearing off a piece of flesh from a massive Alamosaurus. After the Tyrant King became their alpha-male right next to Tyria, his instincts took hold and led him to hunt and kill a trike for his soon to be Tyrant Queen. This completed the courtship, and Tyria--already having knowledge of Tyrance's beyond powerful bite-force, unstoppable will, and musculature, easily accepted him as her mate. After pondering his past and his abandoning of his siblings, Tyrance chirped to Tyria that he needed to return to the Golden-Land and take his place as the ruler. After much resistance, Tyria, Tyron, and Tyro agreed, and followed Tyrance as he led them back to his childhood home; they battled a few of Tyrantic's warrior T.rex on the journey, who he had sent to scout out and find, like eagles, Tyrance--whom he believed to still be alive. They fended off the beasts, killing all of them except their leader--who went back and informed Tyrantic of the events that had transpired. On the trek back they also encountered an injured Tyranno--who had been severely mauled and knocked off a shorter portion of Taghia-Sakhra by Tyrantic when he attempted to assert justice. Tyrance's youngest brother joined them, and they returned to the Golden-Land and scaled Taghia-Sahkra. With the help of Thunderstorm, a nomadic ''T.rex and his pack, they defeated Tyrantic atop the mountain, but the False King gave chase and Tyrance hunted him into a fern-forest. Although the Tyrant King was reluctant to kill one of his own, he battled him amidst a forest fire in the fern-forest--a same place that they had been as kids. Tyrance, through much emotional and physical peril, rammed his brother in a gorge of quicksand after the latter revealed that he told Giganoctus how to defeat Tyranak. He tried to save him even at the end through the use of a log, but Tyrantic was too far gone, and died in the quicksand pool. Unfortunately, Tyron died in the battle as-well. After the battle, Tyro and Tyrani left the others--longing for true peace away from the Golden-Land, and Tyrance too had enough. Since the Golden-Land had been devastated by Tyrantic in the years of Tyrance's absence, the Tyrant King, Tyria, Tyrana, and Tyranno left, enjoying the last year of peace, before the end. A year before the infamous KT world ending extinction, at the end of a hunt, the four tyrants faced off against Nequit Dominum, the Unstoppable Lord. They gruelingly battled for what seemed like an eternity--an eternity of which culminated in the deaths of three. The demon managed to kill Tyrana and Tyranno through the use of rocks and melee, and nearly snapped Tyria's neck, before throwing Tyrance off a cliff into water. The Tyrant King survived, and although broken and devastated at what deemed to be his failure--vowed to avenge his pack. A year later--just before the asteroid hit, the now nomadic Tyrance managed to hunt and kill a fully-grown Anatotitan, and then fought and killed an Acrocanthosaurus for the carcass. After he enjoyed the pleasantries of the meal and the ambience, a shock to many occurred--the end-all-be-all asteroid collided with the world. The T.rex's alpha senses told him to run, to which he did. He took hiding in a cave, which protected him from the shockwave generated by the impact. Later, he left the cave, only to come upon a ravaged North America, the sunlight obscured from view by a cloud of ash and dust. After killing a Deinosuchus, he made his way into another cave--only for a tsunami to hit a few hours after he fell asleep. Later, he left, and after a brief fight with a Baryonyx, he snapped its neck and continued on after eating some of the fish it had caught. Passing through a swamp, he encountered his nemesis, whom he had not seen in a year - Nequit Dominum. The two dueled with fierce prowess, but the fight ended with the Tyrant King throwing the Unstoppable Lord over a cliff, but he was injured from the battle. Continuing his search for the Golden-Land, he next encountered Egypt, the alpha-''Spinosaurus''--feasting upon a Triceratops carcass that was murdered by Nequit. The two fought, however, it ended with an earthquake that separated the two combatants, and sent the Trike tumbling into a ravine. Tyrance then encountered Dominum yet again; he rammed into the demon, sending both of them into a ravine, their final battle. Dominum began to overpower the Tyrant King, inflicting terrible injuries on the alpha-rex. Just before he would've ended Tyrance with a stab to the throat, Egypt interfered. The two greatest predators of their respective environments took the Unstoppable Lord, but it was not enough. Ramming Nequit into a wall with their skulls, he held them back with his hands - but not for long, as Earth and his three subordinate Mapusaurus, and Difference, the Abelisaurus, passed by the ravine in which the three titans were fighting. Difference, although having never fought the Unstoppable Lord, knew the threat he posed, and sent rocks tumbling onto the demon. Earth, having lost three of his bretherin to Dominum, knocked a boulder into the fissure, breaking Nequit's foot. Although Nequit Dominum healed his injuries, it gave Tyrance and Egypt the upper-hand. Once-again, Nequit came close to finishing off the Tyrant King, but was saved by Egypt again, however, he died by Dominum's jaws. The Tyrant King thought of all those who had been lost because of Dominum, and clamped down on Nequit's neck, snapping it, and ending the reign of the Unstoppable Lord. He then made his way out of the ravine, arriving at the Golden-Land, where Earth, Difference, and Claw resided as-well. The Tyrant King reunited with Tyria, who happened to survive Dominum's assault. The two ruled unopposed, for five years, before another demon would rise... Category:The End Category:Dinosaurs Category:Tyrance Category:The Tyrant King Category:Main Character Category:The Tyrant Lord Category:Slayer of Dominum Category:Tyrants Category:Tyrannosaurus rex Category:Characters Category:Males